Par la Suite
by penguinkat3476
Summary: After the Enchantment, Belle and Adam find difficulties in their 'Happily Ever After'. Rated T for Mild Language and Adult Situations.
1. Chapter 1

**After the enchantment, Belle and Prince Adam discover difficulties about her being a peasant girl, him being a prince, and being in love. Post Movie.**

* * *

**I do not own Beauty and the Beast.**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Adult Situations.**

**Chapter 1**

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

Her shoes hit the tile floor, one after another. The castle was quite during the night. Calm and quiet. Nothing like during the day. She had gone out for a walk because she couldn't sleep that night. She went to the kitchens to get a glass of water and walk back, but she found herself in the library. So, she got a book. Now, she was walking about the castle looking at the different pictures of the different royals.

"Belle?" Someone had called behind her. Belle looked around to see who had called her.

"Hello Chip." She said to the little four year old boy.

"What are you doing up so late?" Chip asked her.

"I couldn't sleep so, I went to get a book and a glass of water. What are you doing up so late?"

"I heard someone walking so, I went to go check what it was."

"Just like the brave boy you are." Belle said while laughing a bit. Chip beamed up at her.  
"Yup."

"Why don't you go back to bed."

"You should too Belle."

" I will."

"Good. Now, Goodnight Belle."

"Goodnight." Belle called. She turned around and continued to walk back to her room.

Belle looked at the pictures on the wall again. There seemed to be many. Some of Kings, some of Queens, some of families. One caught her eye. A man, he seemed familiar. Auburn hair, thick eyebrows, and a fairly long face. The only thing that was different was that the man had brown eyes. She read the inscription under the painting.

_King Vincent Ace Bernard de Leon_

Well, that defiantly wasn't the person she was thinking of. She shook her head and continued to walk down the hallway.

A few minutes later she was back in the library. Reading the book she had gotten earlier that night. It was one of her favorites, Sleeping Beauty.

_'While deep in the forest in a woodcutter's cottage, the Good Fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Briar Rose.'_

Belle's eyes started to droop as she read, finally becoming tired. She didn't want to stop reading now, it was her favorite fairy tale, she just wanted to get through this one chapter and then-

_Plop._

She was fast asleep.

"Belle!" He called. He went to go and wake Belle for breakfast, but she wasn't in her room. She wasn't anywhere he checked.

_'Maybe she's already down at breakfast?' _He thought. Maybe he is just being paranoid.

He made it down to the dining room. There was Mrs. Potts talking with Maurice, her father.

"I can't get this doohickey to work." Maurice complained.

"Pish posh. You've been working on it for days now, I'm sure you'll get it to work soon." Mrs. Potts said to him. She then noticed him standing in the door way. "What seems to be the problem, Master?"

"Belle isn't here?" He asked.

"No, we haven't seen her all day." Maurice said.

"I did!" Chip said as he appeared by his mother's side.

"Now, Chip I don't want you making up stories."

"But, Mama! I did! Earlier in the day. She was walking around saying she couldn't sleep."

"Do you have any idea where she went?" He asked.

"No, _monsieur_."

"Maybe you could check in the library?" Mrs. Potts suggested.

"I will. Thank you." He said before he left.

He had made it to the library a few minutes later to find Belle sleeping at a table with her head in a book. He walked over to her and shook her lightly.

"Belle..." He whispered.

"Mmm." She groaned.

"Belle." He said again.

"Adam?" She asked as she raised her head from the book. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looking up at him.

"You really shouldn't be sleeping in the library."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep."

"Then you should have gone back to your room before you fell asleep. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I wasn't tired so I came here and started to read." She argued.

"Maybe you shouldn't read as much as you do. It's cutting into your sleep."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so overprotective." Adam didn't know what to say to that. He opened his mouth thinking he had something, but closed it.

"We should just go to breakfast." He suggested after a while, not wanting to continue the fight.

"Fine." Belle said. She had gotten up and walked out of the library with Adam.

The two had been through a lot together. With him being a Beast, cruel and mean to her a first, her coming from a small town where a conceded man tried to make her his wife. Eventually they had fallen in love and he became a human again. He hadn't told her about why, they had never gotten the time. Cogsworth wanted him to get back on track with his prince duties and they never had anytime to talk. But, Adam had promised himself that he would tell her later tonight.

"What do you have to do today?" Belle asked him.

"Hm? Oh, I think Cogsworth and Lumière want me to write a speech or something like that. I'll have to go to all the different villages in the province and give it so, they know why I had taken a leave for ten years." Belle nodded.

"When will you be leaving?"

"Whenever I write it, I guess." Adam said. "You know, this is probably the longest conversation we've had in a while."

"Well, no we had one yesterday."

"That was about how gross I thought _champignons_ were. That doesn't count." Belle laughed at this.

After they had eaten, Adam had to go and write his speech.

"It has to say something practical. Something they will believe but, won't be to problematic to explain." Cogsworth said as he paced around study. Adam sat in the chair behind the desk while Lumière stood in front of the desk.

"Come now Cogsworth, it won't be to difficult to explain why he was gone. You're taking this way to critical."

"No, no, no. Anything the Master says about this has to be very thought out and planned."

"Can't he just say that he was traveling or something?"

"He can't just say he was traveling! People would start to question him about where and he would have to answer questions about where he's never been!"

"Then he doesn't have to answer them."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm the only one whose actually thinking this through! You froward hedge-born eunuch!"

"You take that back, you infectious elf-skinned strumpet!"

"Your reeky spur-galled scut!"

"Enough!" The Prince yelled as he rose from his chair. "Why don't we just say that I was staying with a friend in England?"

"But, Master, the people will ask about this 'friend' and why you were with him for so long."

"I don't know! Say that he had family troubles or something!" The Prince said. He then looked to Lumière. "I'm going to find Belle."

"Yes, _monsieur_." With that, Adam had left the room and went searching for Belle.

Belle was sitting in the library reading to Chip and the other servant children.

_'"She's in love of-" Fauna said. "Oh no!" Merryweather said. "This is ter-"'_

"_Mademoiselle? _Are you in love?" One of the children asked. All the other children pipped up and wanted to know the answer as well.

"Well-"

"No she isn't Adela! You have to be married to be in love!" Gabriel said.

"That may be true but-"

"You don't have to be married to be in love, you have to be _really_ in love to be married." Alice said.

"Children." Belle said. "Marriage is what happens after you fall in love. You can be really in love and still not be married. It's just about what the two people want."

"Are you and the Master going to get married?" Adela asked.

"I don't know, Adela."

"I heard Mama talking about it to _Monsieur _Cogsworth!" Chip said.

"About Adam and I getting married?"

"Yeah! They said something about it being a tradition before the girls eighteenth birthday and something about an arranged marriage." Chip said. Belle was going to ask another question about this 'arranged marriage' but, then someone else spoke.

"Afternoon, children." Adam had said from next to Belle.

"Afternoon, Master." The children said.

"Do, you all mind if I speak with Belle alone?" There were a lot of ooo's from the children and laughter.

"Are you going to talk about _love_?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, something like that." Adam said, not wanting to give away to much.

"Marriage?" Alice asked.

"Is that any of our business?" Adela asked.

"Maybe it is." Gabriel retorted.

"I don't think we should stick around." Chip whispered to Alice. Alice nodded and they both left.

"Hey, where did Alice and Chip go?" Adela noticed.

"I bet I'll find them before you!" Gabriel said as he got up and ran for the door.

"Nuh-uh!" Adela yelled and she chased after Gabriel.

"Well, that was uh...interesting?" Adam said.

"Just wait, they'll be the ones who Chip and Alice are laughing at for falling in love." Belle said.

"That will be the day when pigs fly." Adam said.

"You can see it now, they're definitely going to fall for one another."

"But, Belle, they're only nine."

"It will be just like in the fairy tales." Belle said knowingly. Adam shrugged and sat down next to her. "I thought you were going to write your speech today?" Belle asked.

"I was but, Lumière and Cogsworth got into a fight so, I left."

"You left them fighting?"

"Well, no. I said for them to stop then I left."

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about? Is that why you're here?"

"Well, yes as a matter of fact. There is something I would like to talk to you about."

And for the next hour or so, Adam had explained to Belle about the enchantress and how she placed a spell on the household ten years ago. Telling him to find love before the last petal fell on the rose. All because he was a selfish brat. That he had locked himself in the castle and forbid anyone to leave. Living just like a beast, thinking no one would be able to fall in love with a hideous beast. Until Belle's father had come along and had made Belle come along after. Trading places with him and eventually falling in love with him.

"So, because you fell in love with me, and I you, the spell was broken and now we're human and the place is as nice as it was before." Adam finished.

"It all seems like a fairy tale." Belle said.

"I guess it does once you explain it like that. But, to be honest, I'm glad it happened. Because if it didn't happen I would have never had met you." Adam said.

"That's so cheesy." Belle said as she smiled at him. Adam laughed.

"I know." Adam said as he kissed her.

* * *

**So, this is my Beauty and the Beast fic! I thought it would be fun to do one after I met Belle in Disney World (btw, her favorite band is Coldplay) Oh, the joys of being fourteen and the only kid above the age of seven in the line to meet her.**

**This story, I will get around to more often than my How to Train Your Dragon fic, only because I have three fics in progress at once and this one I have more ideas roaming in my head, at the moment, than the How to Train Your Dragon fic. I will upload to that story though, but not quite as much as this one or my Legend of Zelda one.**

_**French Words**_** used:**

**_champignons_ - mushrooms**

_**mademoiselle -**_** miss**

_**monsieur - **_**Mr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright not as long as the last one, and it took a little longer to write but, hey that's what happens when you're in high school and all your teachers love to give you homework.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rated T for Violence and Adult Situations.**

Laughter rang in the quiet halls. No one had seemed to have this much fun before. The dog was barking and the small feet kept making clicking noises against the tile floor.

"Chip!" The boy's mother had called.

"Yes, Mama?" Chip said as he stopped chasing the dog.

"Please don't run, dear, you could break something." Mrs. Potts said to her young son.

"Mrs. Potts!" Cogsworth called as he got closer to her. "I'm so glad I found you! I have some urgent news to share with you." Cogsworth said as he stopped in front of her. He looked down at Chip and Sultan and back up at Mrs. Potts.

"Chip, dear, why don't you and Sultan go outside and play."

"Okay Mama! Bye Monsieur!" With that, Chip had run off with the dog, Sultan, to go play outside.

"Now, Cogsworth, what seems to be wrong?" Mrs. Potts said as she turned to the worried looked man.

"Here, here, read this." Cogsworth said as he passed a letter to Mrs. Potts. Her expression went from serious, to confused, to down right terrified.

"When the Master reads this-"

"I know. I know. He won't take it very well. I don't know what to do!"

"Show it to him later. You and Lumière should, try and keep him calm once he reads this."

Belle stood on her balcony overlooking the ravine. It was quiet, a peaceful quiet, she could hear the water running in the river at the bottom of the ravine, the birds chirping in the warm April evening. She had looked up and saw the forest. The forest went on for a while, until it opened into a valley. Located in that valley was her old town of Blois.

The small provincial town. It was her home for about three years, that was probably the longest she's ever stayed in the same town. The same thing everyday, and her, dreaming of adventure. To get away from the boringness of doing the same thing day after day.

'_Is this any better than before?_' Belle thought.

What was she thinking? Of course it's better. She has Adam here with her.

But, for some reason she just can't shake the feeling that this, living in the castle, is the same as being in that poor provincial village.

"Mademoiselle!" Belle heard someone call, then knock on the door.

"Come in." She said. Lumière came in.

"It is time for dinner, ma'moiselle." Lumière said. Belle nodded and followed him down to the dining room.

Adam ran through the castle. Trying to get to dinner, his meeting had gone on late and now he was going to be late. He knew Belle didn't mind, but he did. It was really there only time to see each other during the day, he didn't want to miss it.

He tried turning to go down another hallway, but slipped and fell on his butt.

"Merde." He said to himself as he got up.

"Adam?" Belle called from behind him. Adam turned and saw he running up to him. "Are you alright?" She said as she grabbed his arm.

"I'm fine." He said as he put his other arm on hers. "I thought you were down at dinner already, I didn't want to be late."

"I think you can take your time after that fall." Belle said as they started walking.

Dinner was the same as always. Talking about how their day went, the weather, some jokes, other boring small talk. Dinner had ended and they could have done what ever they wanted at the moment.

"So," Adam began as he walked over to Belle.

"Yeah."

"Master!" Cogsworth called. "Uh-hm-Master. We have a, uh, urgent message for you."

"I'll be right there Cogsworth." Cogsworth nodded and left.

"I guess you have some urgent business to take care of." Belle said.

"Knowing Cogsworth, it's probably not as bad as he's making it out to be." Belle giggled and Adam smirked.

"I guess you should go then." She said as she stopped laughing.

"I have a day off tomorrow, we can do whatever you please." Belle smiled up at him, kissed him, and he was off to his office.

"WHAT!" Adam screamed as he threw the letter down on the desk. Cogsworth and Lumière flinched.

"W-well sire," Cogsworth began. "I'm sure this whole nonsense will be over soon enough."

"Did you not read it, Cogsworth?"

"Master, I did, but"

"I don't think that matters, Master. But, you should tell Belle. She deserves to know this." Lumière had cut in.

"Well, I don't know how to tell her! She's not going to like this one bit!" Adam had yelled again.

"Sire," Lumière tried saying. But, Adam was out of the room in a flash and walking towards the west wing.

"Master!" Cogsworth called.

"What?" Adam yelled as he stopped and turned to face them.

"I suggest that you tell Belle this, uh, predicament as soon as possible." Cogsworth said.

"You should sleep on it though. Think about it and see what you're going to do, then try telling her." Lumière said. Adam calmed down a bit. Sleeping on it was the best option at this moment. But, there was no way he was going to get out of this. He didn't know how to tell Belle, and she would surely not be excited about it.

"Fine. I'll sleep on it. I just don't want Belle getting mad." He said to the two servants.

"Monsieur, she won't be mad. But, she won't be excited either." Lumière tried to comfort.

The next day wasn't any better, Adam had skipped breakfast. He tried to avoid Belle the entire morning. Belle was starting to get worried. So, she went out to look for him. She was walking along when she heard Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts talking.

"Where is the Master?" Cogsworth asked.

"No one has seen him all day." Mrs. Potts noted.  
"He's probably in his room, after what happened last night, I don't blame him." Lumière said. "But, then again he does need to tell Belle about it."

"Cogsworth, may I see the letter again?" Mrs. Potts asked. From where Belle was standing she could see Cogsworth give Mrs. Potts a letter. She looked it over again.

"It's not very good now is it? He finally gets out of the wretched curse, get to live 'happily ever after' with Belle, then this." Cogsworth said. Mrs. Potts gave him back the letter.

"I'm sure it will be alright. They're in love! Love conquers little things like this." Lumière said.

"This is not little, Lumière! God knows what could happen." Cogsworth said.

"Come, come. We should go. We can't keep talking about this in the open." Mrs. Potts said as they left. Belle had noticed that Cogsworth had dropped the letter. She shouldn't go and read it. It's Adam's business but, she is going to eventually know about it. Plus, it's causing Adam so much turmoil that he's even avoiding her. But, she shouldn't it's an invasion of privacy.

Belle's curiosity had gotten the best of her. She walked over to the letter, picked it up, and started reading it.

'_Dear Prince Adam Th__èo Vincent Emelander,_

_ You have been called upon by the Armee de Terre to fight with the United States military in achieving their independence against the British. You will leave on the evening of April the 18__th_

_ and will be leaving for the port of Boston on the morning of April the 19__th._

_Please plan accordingly. We thank you for your service._

_ -Captain Charles Alexis Bernard_

_ April 9__th __1778_

Belle couldn't believe it. She couldn't do anything except stare at the small parchment in her hand. There wasn't much more to it. Adam was leaving to go fight in a war. All the way to America. She folded the paper and ran towards the west wing.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, I really like this chapter. I know some characters seem out of character, I'm working on that.**

**Well, I hope you like it. Now I'm hungry.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Belle had swung the door open to Adam's room. Adam had turned around shocked that she was here. He was reading a book, and pacing around the room, when she had barged in the room. Of course, he did avoid her all day and understood why she would come up but, she would never barge in. Plus, the look in her eyes told him that she was here for a completely different reason.

She was on the verge of tears just looking at him. He would be gone in a week. Belle couldn't take it. She started crying and ran up to Adam. She flung her arms around him his torso and cried. He was shocked for a minute, but quickly eased and hugged her back.

"Hey, it's-uh-going to be alright." Adam said, not having a single clue why she was crying. She had shook her head and looked up at him.

"No, it's not." she said as she pulled away and gave him the folded up letter. Adam finally understood.

"I guess you found out..." He said looking down at the letter in his hand.

"Adam, you can't leave. You're a prince! Not a soldier!" Belle said, wiping her tears.

"That's the thing, I have too. I'm just a prince. Not King. Not yet anyways. They require that I have to go. To lead my people."

"It's not even our fight! It's the Americans and the British's!"

"The alliance with the Americans is good for France. You know that!" Adam yelled back at her. Belle did know that, she knew exactly why. The alliance would mean that they could have better trade with the Americans. France needed the trade. She slumped her shoulders, for once Adam had finally won a fight. He had to go no matter how much she wanted him to stay.

Before she could have said anything else, Adam had hugged her. She hugged back.

"Trust me, I want to stay here with you. If I could, I would. But, I just can't." Belle pulled back again and looked at him.

"You leave in a week, I think it would be best if you took time off your studies and just take it easy."

"I will."

* * *

That entire week had gone by way to fast for the Prince's liking. All week he and Belle didn't leave each others side. They would go everywhere together and do everything together. Well, most everything.

Now Adam was riding on the same horse as Belle, they were headed to Paris with Cogsworth and Lumière to see Adam off. The ride was quiet. None of them had wanted to say anything. They knew that there was a possibility that Adam would not be coming back, this could be their last time with each other.

The ride had also seemed very short. They had arrived in Paris right as the sun was setting. The four of them made there was threw the streets and went to the military headquarters. Many other men were in the room. Saying goodbye to their partners, their wives, and some even their children.

Adam made his way to the desk where he had to sign in. He looked down at the paper with all the other signatures, he took a deep breath and dipped the feather into the ink. He looked at the blank line, holding the feather. All he had to do was right his name. Why couldn't he?

Belle saw Adam's hesitation, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. He looked up at her with a worried expression. She gave him a small smile and nodded. Adam took another deep breath and wrote his name on the paper.

_Prince Adam Thèo Vincent Emelander_

The man on the other side looked up at him.

"Welcome to the _Armee de Terre_, Your highness." Adam gave him a small nod and walked off, with Belle, to join Cogsworth and Lumière.

"It's done then?" Cogsworth asked.

"Yes." Adam said. He looked down at his boots, not wanting to see the others facial expressions.

"Well, Master, guess this is good-bye." Cogsworth said. Adam looked up as Cogsworth stuck out his hand.

"Ah, Cogsworth, you're not going to see the man for a while. At least give him something more than a handshake to remember you by." Lumière said.

"No, no, no! It's unprofessional." Cogsworth said. Adam, not wanting them to cause a scene, shook Cogsworth's hand and gave a hug to Lumière. He had then turned towards Belle, but felt uncomfortable with Cogsworth and Lumière around them. Lumière had noticed this and ushered Cogsworth away to give them some privacy.

"I guess this is it." Adam finally said.

"Don't think of it like that, try and think positive." Belle said.

"I guess. By the way, I have something for you." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather small box. He handed Belle the small box and stood there watching her intently. Belle looked up at Adam with an upturned eyebrow but, decided to open it anyways. She almost dropped the box as she gasped.

Inside the rather small box was a ring. Not to large, with a good sized diamond in the center, and simple. Perfect for Belle.

"Adam?"

"Hm?"

"Is this what I think it is?"

"If you want it to be." She smiled to herself and put the ring on her left hand ring finger. She leaned up and kissed Adam. Just then a bell rang, signifying that everyone had to leave, while the soldiers went to the barracks for the night, just to be departed in the morning.

"If this is what I think it is, promise me you'll come home." Belle whispered to Adam, while their faces were still about an inch apart.

"I promise." Adam said.

And with that, Belle had to watch her new fiance go off to war.

* * *

**Sorry about being gone for, about a month. My computer had broken, then I had broken my finger so I couldn't have written anything. Well, actually it's still broken now but, it's really awkward trying to type.**

**I promise that my other stories will be updated soon. I just have a lot going on right now, so expect slower updates for the beginning of this month.**

**Now to answer some reviews...**

**Marie: Thanks for the review, I promise to update as fast as I can.**

**PrettyQueen: I'll try to update as fast as I physically can.**

**anon: I do understand that this story does take place in the year of 1778, but the Revolutionary War was not over at the time. The Declaration of Independence was signed in 1776, so technically yes the United States had already 'gained their independence' but, the war wasn't over so they still technically were fighting for it. The French joined the war in March of 1778, which is why I made the year 1778. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, so long time no see. Sorry about that. My computer was being a butt and decided to break down for a while. Thanks computer.**

* * *

**Rated T for Violence and Adult Situations. I do not own Beauty and the Beast.**

**Chapter 4**

_Dear Belle, May 31, 1778_

_ It's been a month since I have left the calm and serenity of France. I have been living in_

_ a room packed with other men. It does get to be a little uncomfortable at times but, I soon will learn to deal with it._

_ They don't know when we will be back. Some say weeks, others months, and more than _

_ others say years. I hope it is not that long before I see you again. It makes me sad to_

_ think that I will be a long time. I know I left you with that ring and that promise, I do _

_ intend to keep them both to you. If that makes any sense._

_ Before we had landed in Boston, the leaders of the American army and the leaders of _

_ our own army had organized a plan to take over the port of Newport, Rhode Island._

_ That plan didn't work. Admiral d'Estaing__ had forgotten to land us before sailing out_

_ into Naragansette Bay to meet the British fleet. Let's just say that that didn't go_

_ according to plan. Now we're all just lazing around Boston until further orders can be_

_ given to our troop. I do wish to see you soon, and I do wish that you will wait for me._

_ Please don't give up hope. I know I won't._

_ With Love,_

_ Adam_

Belle had read the letter over and over again. That was his first and only letter sent after leaving.

She knew that it was hard for them to get the letters over the Atlantic Ocean, and even then if she had gotten a letter she still wouldn't know if he was alive or not because it took multipule months for the letters to get across the vast ocean and to the mainland.

The last letter has been outdated for at least two months. It was now July 24, 1778. After the departure of Adam, Belle had to take over the expenses of looking after the territory. With Adam not around to rule, and Belle being his fiancee, she was the one who had to take over and rule. With the help of Cogworth, of course. Nobody would have just let Belle rule on her own, with her being a woman. She's more of a figure head than anything. To say that the territory has a ruler but, she doesn't actually rule.

She was now just sitting around waiting for sleep to over come her. She hadn't slept soundly in months. Not with the worry radling her mind. So, she had gotten out of bed and walked out onto the balcony, grabbing a robe to cover her nightgown.

Even in the middle of July, the nights could get a little chilly, so she wrapped the robe tighter around herself and stared up at the cresent moon. Everything seemed to be so calm, so peaceful. She felt saddened by this. Everything was so calm outside, when on the inside, behing the scenes, everything was a mess. A worried mess.

_'He'll come home.'_ She thought to herself. _'He has to come home. He promised her. That ring was a promise.'_

She had looked down at the ring and fiddled with it around her finger. Belle hadn't taken it off since Adam had put it there almost about 3 or 4 months prior. She knew the promise was made that he would come, and he would try with all his might to come home to her.

But, something, something deep down told her that this promise was going to be broken.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short. I didn't have enough time to write this and I didn't want to put it off any longer than it should have been. So, I just gave a short one. The next one should be longer and more about Adam's life in America. **

**Also I tried to make it as historically accurate as I could have made it. So, if anything doesn't seem right please tell me. **

**Thank you! :D**

**~penguin**


End file.
